Metal Gear: Subspace
by Stairmaster
Summary: An elite soldier must infiltrate a terrorist base to prevent the launch of an orbital weapon that could wipe out his country,but soon it turns into a struggle to save the universe. This is an alternate look at the two guest characters roles in the SSE.
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear: Subspace.

By Stairmaster.

Edited by an unachievable container

"_So what's the deal behind this guy, Colonel?"_

"_His name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He hijacked a chemical plant in 1992, and an offshore oil rig."_

" _So he is a terrorist militia leader?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_Well then how could a doctor accomplish all this?"_

"_Back in 1989 Doctor Robotnik was the worlds leading researcher in the field of robotics…"_

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_Yes Snake, he used a robotic army. Current intelligence estimates over 2 million drones are already active and he is producing more as we speak. He is a threat to national security but not just for that reason."_

"_What could possibly make him more dangerous?"_

"_Following the take over of the oil refinery he violated the outer space treaty and launched a military satellite into space."_

"_So can it launch nukes?"_

"_No, but it has a diameter of over 2,000 km."_

"_Two thousand?! That's almost the size of the moon!"_

"_Yes, and photographs from the Hubble indicate that it has two primary lasers that can fire upon any location in the hemisphere facing it."_

"_If it's in space, why am I being sent to this tropical island?"_

"_The satellite, codenamed "Death Egg", apparently exploded from the inside and crash landed here."_

"_Death Egg?"_

"_That's what the stolen schematics call it. Anyways, at this point you should be arriving at the site "Angel Island." Included along with your scope, a pack of rations, and a map are some documents on the many robots you may encounter. Your mission is to infiltrate the launch base zone and destroy the Death Egg before it launches. This is a one man stealth mission, but because it is unlikely you will be able to procure any weapons on site you have been equipped with a Nikita missile launcher, a modified cypher, several explosives, a survival knife, and a SOCOM Mk-23. Be careful, Snake; Robotnik's technology seems to be far more advanced than all of the nations on Earth,"_

"_Got it. Commencing the mission."_

Chapter One: Angel Island Zone

The soldier rose through the murky deep onto the grainy sandy beach. His name was a high guarded secretly and he was identified by only one pseudonym: "Solid Snake". Before him stood an immense jungle, one that stood so tall he could not see above the tree line. Swimming away from the shore he gazed upon the mountains with his scope. An immense gray orb, supposedly the Death Egg, leaned against a mountain range. To the south he swore he could see a desert, along with other varied locales such as a forest of mushrooms and what appeared to be a carnival. The Death Egg appeared to be miles away. Snake would have quite a trek ahead of him. He swam back to shore and removed papers from his water proof bag. Within these paper were the adversaries that Snake would have to face along his journey. Needless to say he was underwhelmed. Activating his Codec, he notified the colonel of his disapproval.

"_Colonel! What is this?"_

"_Those documents include information on Robotnik's badniks, his series of combat robots."_

"_They look like a joke, Colonel! Am I really going to have to fight a robot shark with a jet propeller? Or a monkey that tosses bombs?"_

"_That is what satellite intel and files from Robotnik's own computer say."_

"_You hacked into his computer?"_

A new voice chimed in:

"_You have me to thank for that!"_

"_Otacon?!"_

"_Yes, Snake, Otacon has been recruited as specialist for this mission. His frequency is 141.12, like in Shadow Moses."_

"_Got it"_

"…"

"_What is it, Colonel?"_

"_Snake, we are picking up two aircraft approaching your position! One seems to be a small plane, but the other is the size of an aircraft carrier! Get into the jungle before you can be spotted!"_

"_Okay, got it."_

Snake quickly proceeded deep into the jungle. Hacking away through the immense shrub he soon found a already cleared path, one which was being patrolled by mechanical rhinos. Confused, he proceeded to contact his ally by Codec.

"_Otacon, there are robot rhinos patrolling the path!"_

"_Those are Rhinobots. The personal berserker units of Robotnik's army. Their horns can peirce through titanium and the combined strength of five of them is enough to tip even an APC over."_

"_Sounds like I shouldn't engage them in hand to hand combat."_

"_Try using a chaff grenade to disable them."_

"…"

"_What is it, Snake?"_

"_They forgot to give me chaff grenades."_

"…_Oh."_

_"So they shipped me out for a mission dealing against robots, but didn't even pack me any chaff grenades? Sounds like Foxhound, alright."_

"_Oh well, can't you just use your regular explosives? The armor on them isn't that sturdy."_

Turning off his Codec, Snake grabbed a grenade from his belt, removed the pin, and threw it under the Rhinobot. Seconds later it exploded, embedding its shrapnel in the other Rhinobot. These metallic shards planted themselves directly in it's visual sensors causing it to veer into a tree and explode. Snake then ran out of the forestry into the clearing to proceed forward. Unfortunately, at that moment he was deafened by the roar of an explosion. Through the canopy snake could see a mushroom cloud off in the distance. There he could see a fleet of floating orbs shooting rockets into the sky. Several of them turned downward and plummeted towards the vicinity of his current location. Acting swiftly, Snake ran forward as the sound of the rockets descent grew in volume and leaped off a cliff into the river right as the jungle exploded.

"Colonel! What happened?" Snake said directly into his codec as he re-emerged from the river and pulled himself to shore.

"_It appears that someone else is on the island and Robotnik is trying to eliminate this threat."_

"_By destroying the whole jungle?"_

"_Yes. For all he knows he's the only man on this island."_

"_But what about his robots?"_

"_Snake, casualties mean nothing when you can just mass produce soldiers."_

"_But now the path should be cleared, right?"_

"_Hopefully, but those not in the blast zones probably will still be fully functional, so be careful, Snake."_

"_So where do I go from here?"_

"_The Pentagon files indicate that Robotnik has set up a fueling station at the… Carnival?"_

"_What?!"_

"_The files say there is a carnival on this island."_

"_Huh, I thought I was just hallucinating from the tropical humidity or something."_

"_Don't worry, Snake. Your sneaking suit should regulate your body temperature even if you have to go through the desert."_

"_But Colonel!"_

"_What is it, Snake?"_

"_Where did this carnival come from?"_

"_We don't know Snake. Anyways, to the north is a patch of ruins. You are to proceed through it intill you reach the carnival. You will then infiltrate this carnival, board the Flying Battery, and ride it to the Launch Base Zone."_

"_Flying Battery?"_

"_Look up in the sky, Snake."_

Snake looked through the blazing canopy into the sky and marveled at what he say. The Flying Battery was literally that: A large metallic dirigible shaped air fortress. Upon further examination with the scopes it was discovered by Snake it was armed to the teeth with turrets. It was slowly gliding over something which perplexed Snake. Before he could question the Colonel on its strange movements he saw why. The Flying battery began to drop its payload on some distant target. The thunderous roar of the bombs sounded near as if it was right behind him. Then he realized it was a continuous roar like that of a jet rocket. At that point he turned around and saw the hovering orb that was gazing upon him. It was one of the many orbs that was in the sky bombing the jungle and apparently it was now after him. Besides the capacity to fire rockets it also had the ability to shoot out flames from the front. Snake soon discovered this as he ducked into the water to evade the spiral of flames which shot from the orb.

"_Snake, you'll have to defeat that robot before you can continue on to the Marble Garden ruins." The Colonel advised._

"_I think that your rocket launcher could put a dent in it, but it won't work underwater" Otacon added._

Snake swam to the shore as the orb searched from him and removed the nikita missle launcher from his bag, or more accurately the fifteen individual parts.

_"Otacon! What is this?! You disassembled my rocket launcher?!"_

_"It was the only way we could fill all your supplies in there!"_

_"How am I supposed to fight it now?!"_

_"I guess you're going to have to re-assemble it"_

_"Typical Foxhound behavior"_

Faced with the odds of defeating a flame throwing robot in close quarters combat without a weapon snake took the only reasonable course of action: He ran like hell. Wading swiftly through the water Snake made it to shore and dashed into to the forestry searching for weaponry in his bag as the orb pursued him. He found such an item, though its discovery resulted in befuddlement.  
"Otacon is this a land mine?!"  
"What?! I don't see this on the list of supplies at all. Are you sure it isn't C4?"  
"Nope, says landmine on it."  
"Huh, that must of been meant for some other mission."

Meanwhile in Syria in a completely different mission another such nameless agent was fighting a different battle. His name: Raiden, it was his job to infiltrate a terriost militia headquarters and disable a device that could change the balance of power globally: A mobile fifty meter long rail gun capable of shooting projectiles at mach 2. He had now infiltrated it and was now planning to destroy it through the use of attaching land mines to its treads.

Unfortunately he discovered that he had been sent with chaff grenades instead.

Back on Angel Island our hero was still sprinting through the jungle. The heat of the inferno that had engulfed the jungle was getting to him and effecting his performance. Once he ran out of stamina it would be all over. Taking a great chance snake threw a landmine pressure sensor first at the robot. Seconds later the orb exploded as the land mind connected with it. The shards rained down all over the jungle. The fumes of the great fire was now filling the air and it was time for him to proceed up river to the Marble Garden ruins.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

"_Snake the Flying Battery is almost at the carnival. What is your progress?"_

"_Colonel I spent all evening getting through the ruins. I almost was crushed by some boulders during an earthquake."_

"_Odd this island is nowhere near any fault line"_

"_Also, Colonel you didn't tell me there was city by the carnival as well!"_

"_Snake, the satellite photos of the island aren't exactly complete."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We already knew where the Death Egg would land when it initially exploded. It was a location in the Pacific Ocean. But by the time we had our satellites in position to monitor the collision with earth it had apparently collided already and a large amount of dust was obscuring our view of it."_

"_But you said it landed in the ocean!"_

"_Before then it was ocean, but this island has appeared out of nowhere."_

"_How did it get there?"_

"_We don't know. Snake be careful out there. We don't know what could happen to the island."_

"_Got it"_

Snake stared down the city streets as the sun dipped below the horizon and darkness consumed the landscape. The streets were cracked and all paint, if any, had faded away. It was almost like a post apocalyptic horror movie except the buildings themselves barely resembled anything like that he had seen before. The city towers were designed like that of a science fiction movie. And almost every building was glowing some sort of neon, probably from some sort of automated lighting as the city was abandoned as far as Snake could see. Unfortunately this line of thinking nearly would get him killed as he rounded the corner at an intersection and a spiked ball went whizzing past his head. Snake dived behind the building he had just passed and pulled out his Socom MK-23. He peaked past the corner to see his assailant and was quite dumbfounded.

"_Octacon! An oyster with a cannon is shooting at me!"_

"_Snake, did you eat some mushrooms on the island? because I hear they grow very large there. Some of them even out grow the trees!"_

"_Otacon, I don't have time for this, it nearly decapitated me. What is this?"_

"_Its a Clamer. It's outer armor will deflect any conventional bullet of yours but the inner area is not as shield to cut down on resource demand."_

"_So I just shoot it in the eyes?"_

"_When you put it like that it sounds cruel!"_

"_But it is trying to kill me!"_

"_You don't have to sound so mean about it"_

"_There's no time for manners in the battlefield!"_

A chunk of concrete was blown off the corner by the Clamer. Interrupted by this occasion snake deactivated the codec and fired at the Clamer. The bullets struck the Clamer straight in the eye and it exploded. And then the flaming bird flew out of the metallic cadaver.

"_Commander! There was a bird inside that oyster!"_

"_Just as we feared, Robotnik received a government grant for researching cybernetic implants back in 1987. Now it appears he is using his research to use these animals as fuel for his robots."_

"_This guy has some issues."_

"_Indeed, His grandfather was a scientist for the Nazis back in the 1930s and most of Robotnik's family is now dead. Our data is incomplete but it seems they all died under tragic circumstances."_

"_So we have an insane man in charge of a weapon that could take down most nations?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_I better hurry then."_

"_Head for the center, You should be able to follow the flying battery as it's now making its final descent into the refueling center."_

"_Roger that."_

The blue crystalline ring slowly rotated in the center of the chamber. The results of the experiments had completely differed from what the equations had stated. The radiation emitting from the ring was nothing like what usually came out of the special stage. This left Robotnik, the robust scientist, in confusion. The ancient scrolls said the chaos rings could create an entrance to the special stage allowing Robotnik to send his army through to finally collect all the chaos emeralds. Unfortunately it did create an entrance, one that another army could storm through.

The great being stirred in the void. Millennia of imprisonment had led to a great ennui and then eternal hibernation. But as the blue ring formed he was awakened by what he could see. He peered through the ring and saw a whole new world, one that would be able to end his existence of inaction.

Snake stared upon his new discovery. The cardboard box glistened under the neon light of the Carnival Night Zone cityscape. With the lackluster Ai of the robots he could easily sneak into the fueling center unnoticed , and sneak he did. The multitudes of Clammers, weird tin can robots that could apparently teleport, and robot bats ignored Snake as he proceeded towards the largest tower of the city, the site of the refueling center. Removing his cardboard box

_"Snake there is a service ladder in the alleyway that leads all the way to the top of the tower. On the roof is a fuel tank, you should be able to find a way onto the flying battery from there!" _Colonel advised from the codec. Snake grumbled as he examined the inside of the building to see the crumbling framework and concluded the ladder was the safest bet. The next 13 minutes was a laborious ordeal to scale the circular tower by ladder coupled with an odd sense of déjà vu. Unfortunately when he reached the top, the site of a plump man in an orange jumpsuit in a car with a drill in the front left him with a sense of shock.

"Did you really think I would put a fueling station on top of a crumbling derelict like this?" The man shouted with a larger than life voice.

"You must be Robotnik!" Snake shouted back. He quickly drew his Socom and aimed it at Robotnik. "Freeze!" he added.

"I am the next in a line of revolutionaries! Do you think your bullets can stop my destiny?" Robotnik yelled as he revved the cars engines and shot at Snake. Snake replied with the rapid firing of his Socom, the bullets of which were deflected by a bulletproof windshield in front of Robotnik's face.

"A tip, so-called infiltrator of my empire! While this is not my fueling center that does not mean this tank is bereft of fuel! In fact it's filled to the brim with a particularly unstable compound, which is complemented by the time bomb I attached to the base of this tank. You have 5 minutes" He shouted as Snake dived to the side and Robotnik veered his car to face Snake. Snake rolled back and pulled out the recently re-assembled Nikita missile launcher. Robotnik swiftly shot out the drill straight at Snake, who in turn shoot it with his rocket launcher hitting the top most part causing it to tip downwards and stab through the tank. Snake and Robotnik simultaneously gasped in horror at what would be their early demise. Though neither were slow thinkers and Robotnik quickly detached his pod and activated the helicopter propeller sealed in the back.

"Robotnik!" Snake screamed as he ran and leapt onto Robotnik's pod. The pod swayed but it did not falter as it rose above the fuel tank.

"You fool you are upsetting the balance!" Robotnik yelled as the fuel tanker roared as it transformed into a fireball. A chunk of metal was sent flying and implanted itself directly above Snakes head…

And in the fuel line. The fuel for the egg pod was less potent than that of the fuel tank so instead of a detonation, only an ignition resulted from this punctuation. The egg pod was still doomed so Robotnik swiftly slammed his fist on the eject button sending his seat into the air. His parachute deployed and he drifted onto a Ferris wheel cart and landed safely. Still hanging onto the egg pod Snake procured a grenade from his sack and removed the pin to toss it at Robotnik. Unfortunately at that moment a blue robotic hedgehog swooped down and grabbed his grenade hand with a claw. Snake starred in shock at the mechanical hedgehog assailant as it crushed his hand, shattering the bones, and released it causing his grenade to fall to the ground. The only reason Snake did not scream in agony was that the robot, using the other claw, stabbed him in the gut.

Then things went blurry.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3.

_"Snake, You cannot die yet" _An echo-ey unearthly voiced bellowed in Snake's mind.

"Raven?!" Snake shouted deliriously as he plummeted towards the . "But you died!"

_"The dead may not speak snake, but they still have ears," _Raven responded.

"But you died!" Snake exclaimed. Then he remembered that the raven was an inuit shaman. "Oh,"

_"A great crisis from beyond is about to befall the world,"_

"How am I supposed to do anything with this stomach wound?" Snake responded. But before Raven could respond he hit the ground hard.

As Snake opened his eyes two things became apparent. One: Even though he had a muscle suit on regulating his body temperature it was cold as hell. Two: Infront of him was some sort of blue blobish thing. Snake couldn't tell. All he could make out was that he was in some sort of ice cavern.

"_Ugh Colonel. I don't think I've felt this bad since I was tortured by ocelot at Shadow Moses,"_

"_It's a wonder you are still alive Snake. That fall and stab you took should of killed you. But what is even more amazing is the quick recovery that the nanobots reported,"_

"_How long was I out?"_

"_Approximately six hours. You might be able to complete the mission if you can find a quick way to descend the icecap mountain range,"_

"_Colonel there appears to be something blue in front of me, I can't tell because my vision is so blurry but I think it is a yeti. I think it may of dragged me back here,"_

Otacon then chimed in:

"_Maybe it healed you because it doesn't like carion,"_

"_Are you saying it healed me just because it likes to eat fresh meat?!"_

"_Seems that way. You better act fast if you don't want to get devoured,"_

"_Got it,"_

Snake tried to slowly stir from the spot he was laying without garnering the attention of the yeti but it was to no avail. As the snake's vision became more clear the blue figure revealed itself to be a hedgehog. For some reason this unnevered Snake.

"If those claws had been as sharp as my wit you would have been in trouble," exclaimed the hedgehog.

"You-You can talk?!" Exclaimed Snake weakly.

"Yep Sonic's my name and speeds my game," Sonic shouted. Snake groaned at this cheesiness.

"Hold on one moment," Snake said to the hedgehog as he activated the codec.

"_Snake what is it?"_

"_Something about this hedgehog rubs me the wrong way Otacon,"_

"_He seems friendly enough and he seems to have rescued you,"_

"_Yeah I know but there's something about him I just don't like,"_

"_But why? You must have some kind of reason,"_

"_Nope just don't like him,"_

Then the colonel interceded the conversation to relay some advice:

"_Whatever the case is snake, this hedgehog man thing knows where he is going. Perhaps you should solicit his assistance to get to Robotnik's launch base zone,"_

"_But Colonel!"_

"_That is an order snake,"_

"…"

"Stupid chain of command," Snake muttered as he de-activated the codec. "Alright Sonic do you know the way down this moutain?"

"No, but my rad friend tails has been flying around scouting the mountain," Sonic responded.

"You have an airplane" Snake inquired as he stood up and brushed some of the snow off of himself.

"No…" Answered Sonic.

"A helicopter?"

"Kinda…" Sonic replied as an orange fox that appeared to be using two tails as helicopter propellers flew into the cave and landed.

"Sonic! I found one of Robotnik's discarded egg pods! I think we might be able to use it!" The fox yelled excited.

"Good job lil' bro!" Sonic commented as he patted the fox on the head. Meanwhile Snake just stared as all he knew about the laws of physics went up in flames.

"I just don't understand the results we are getting!" Robotnik remarked as he deactivated the generator attached to the Chaos Ring. No matter what he did, the chaos ring would not bridge with the special stage.

_**"Sir, I have a hypothesis,"**_ Droned Mecha Sonic, the blue hedgehog android.

"Hmm, Go on," Robotnik said.

_**"We have not picked up any energy readings that would signify the presence of regular entrances to the special stage, and the hedgehog seems to no long be making any active effort to obtain chaos emeralds,"**_ Mecha explained with his dull monotone voice.

"And what does that have to do with our inability to access the stage?" Robotnik Contended.

"_**It may be reasonable to suspect that the chaos emeralds are what draws the special stage so close to our dimension. The echidnas never went long without the full set of emeralds and probably never tried to use the chaos rings when the set was complete," **_Mecha suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps these energy spikes the computer is picking up could mean we are bringing in some other realm," Robotnik proposed. "That still doesn't settle what I am going to do about Sonic," Robotnik continued. Then a thought came to him: If the chaos rings could cancel out the effects of the master emerald according to the ancient lore perhaps with some tampering it could also disable the regular chaos emeralds. Who knows what would happen if they were disabled while sonic was already super…

"I just don't get how his tails don't get tangled up," Snake complained as he fiddled with the egg pods controls trying to keep it just below radar.

"Beats me" Tails confessed as he flew alongside the eggpod, "I just roll with it." Snake then proceed to the seven multicolored emeralds sonic had shoved into the glover compartment.

"Is that your bling or something?," Snake commented on the emeralds.

"Those are the seven chaos emeralds, gems of ultimate power! With all seven of them I can obtain temporary invincibility. It's totally awesome," Sonic explained.

"So even if you got nuked or flew through the sun you'd be fully intact?" Snake asked.

"Why would I fly through the sun?"

"Well the death egg has a pretty big laser, I wouldn't want to be in the crosshairs of that thing!"

Tails then added to the conversation: "Robotnik doesn't even have a power source so how is he supposed to fire it?"

"That's right lil bro!" Sonic complimented as the egg pod came out of the mist caused by a previous blizzard. Snake gazed upon the death egg in all it's might. A fairly extensive military complex surrounded it. Surrounding the complex was a forest of strange and wondrous foliage. Snake could swear he saw giant fungi. The death egg seemed to be floating in a large lake thought. It appeared to be infested with chemicals of an unknown origin.

"Come on Snake, lets take this thing down and crash this party!" Sonic shouted as snake proceeded to pull the throttle down, reducing the thrust propelling them upwards. As they glided over the eccentric mushroom forest, something was caught in the corner of Sonic's eye.

"Hold up, I see something!" Sonic commanded. He then grabbed two of them emeralds and clasped him together. This action bathed sonic in golden light and he flew up into the sky. As a stealth operative this action by sonic aggravated snake but he really had no choice but to go along with this duo if he wanted to succeed.

Sonic hovered in the air as he observed metal.

"Came back for another beating, eh metal?" Sonic Gloated. He didn't have to worry, as long as he was super that robot would be toast.

_**"I have arrived here to eliminate you hedgehog,"**_ Explained the soul-less robot. Sonic noted that the robots sleek outer skeleton had been incased in a jagged armor of some sort. His spikes had also been stretched out. Instead of being a machine for speed and dexterity metal had been converted into a war machine.

_**"My designation is mecha now by the way," **_Mecha declared as a audible hum came from his chest and he turned blood red.

"What is this metal?!" Sonic shouted. Mecha replied by curling into a ball and slamming himself into Sonic. Sonic went flying into the ground at breakneck speeds.

_**"I have inserted a chaos ring into my power core putting me on the same level as you," **_Mecha continued as he dashed down to the ground to kick sonic in the face as he was getting up.

_**"It is odd how an organic like you needs all seven emeralds to go super when each one has infinite energy," **_Mecha remarked right before Sonic himself spin dashed Mecha in the face sending them both flying up into the air.

"Metal-"

"_**Metal is obsolete. I repeat my designation is mecha,"**_

"Mecha, This fight will go nowhere! We're both invincible!"

"_**Yes, but now you are in the path of the death egg's beam."**_

__"What?!"

Snake and tails both had to cover their eyes at the enormous light that emerged from the Death Egg as it unleashed the full power of it's arsenal. The entire ice cap mountain range was obliterated in an instant sending all the evaporated ice to rapidly condense and ran over the entire island.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Snake shouted in horror. The death egg was already fully operational?! How would he get to it now?! Robotnik could launch at any moment now!

MISSION FAILED

Continue Y/N?

The mighty hero stared down at the pink demon. While small in size this monstrosity seems to be able to consume anything by sucking them in like a vortex. Why he had been sent to fight this demon in this arena was unclear but he would be victorious for the sake of the mushroom kingdom's pride.

The halberd, a flying battleship comparable to the flying battery in size, was over swarmed with strange beings of another realm. These red humanoid went down from a few slashes of met knights sword but they kept coming. Metaknight was sure he would be over ran soon. If it wasn't for King Dedede meddling he wouldn't be in this situation right now. Most of his minions and henchmen had fallen. It wouldn't be long till he had to retreat now…

The ancient beings plan was coming into fruition. It was surprising how quickly the denizens of this world would turn on each other or fall into their designated roles. The metallic orbs' ray of power had brought subspace close enough to their world that he would now be able to interfere more directly. It was now time he got back in contact with the ancient minister. Surely he would have something usefull….


End file.
